Vuelve
by blue kirito
Summary: Dicen que los celos nunca son buenos pero, ¿qué ocurre con aquel que no es capaz de sentirlos? Tal vez ser dueño de un corazón puro no sea lo mejor.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dicen que los celos nunca son buenos pero, ¿qué ocurre con aquel que no es capaz de sentirlos? Tal vez ser dueño de un corazón puro no sea lo mejor.**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Vuelve**

 **.**

Últimamente me duele mucho la cabeza, supongo que se debe a las tres semanas que llevo sin dormir. Lo intento, de verdad pero me preocupa Judal-kun. Desde que se fué a Sindria no dejo de preguntarme si le tratan bien, si come los duraznos que tanto le gustan, aquí tengo muchos. ¿Por qué no vuelve? A veces me siento tan triste y abrumado por los sentimientos que mi corazón late muy rápido y duele, le pregunté a Kouha-kun y dice que es normal pero dañino para mi cuerpo. Me he centrado en las lecciones de magia pero ni eso me ayuda a olvidar, no puedo. Las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos y la nariz me pica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en Sinbad-ojisan? Durante nuestras conversaciones, con tu actitud me hiciste imaginar que existía algo especial entre nosotros... que quizá me amabas tanto como yo a ti. Pero la enorme sonrisa que tenías al hablar de las aventuras del que llamas "rey idiota" estaba tan llena de felicidad. Te echo de menos. Al final no importa que quieras a otro, soy feliz si al menos puedo darte los buenos días. Escuchar lo que te angustia o confunde, tal vez no seré de gran ayuda pero al menos tendrás un confidente.

...

Ayer fui a la biblioteca en busca de un libro, caí de sentón debido a una conversación entre Kouen-ojisan y Koumei-onisan. Decían... que nos habías traicionado. Que te habías convertido en uno de los generales de Sindria. Es mentira, ¿verdad? Nunca me harías algo así, sabes perfectamente lo que significa. Como uno de los oráculos del Imperio Kou, tengo la obligación de detenerte. ¿Soy capaz? Judal-kun... regresa, ríe en mi cara y dime que es una de tus bromas pesadas. Por favor, te lo suplico.

...

\- ¡Ey enano quita esa cara de menso!

¿Eh? Cara de ¿qué? Lo siento mi mente quedó en blanco, mi cuerpo es incapaz de reaccionar. Solo advierto el ardor en mi mejilla del corte que me hiciste con tu magia. Me aferro al bastón en mi mano pero no recuerdo un solo conjuro, de pura suerte logro levitar y no sé ni cómo.

\- P-podrías repetir lo que...

\- Ah, que fastidio - suspiraste - que pretendo conquistar el Imperio como regalo de bodas. Me casaré con el rey idiota.

Oh no, algo se rompió en mi interior. Me diriges una mirada llena de satisfacción y alzas la varita que tan bien conozco.

\- ¡Thalg Al Salos!

Tu especialidad, varias lanzas de hielo pasan a mi lado hasta que, una se clava en mi pecho, justo en el corazón. Creo que me queje un poco y de inmediato me precipite al suelo. No sé si me golpee o me cogiste en tus brazos pero gritabas nuestro nombre especial con desesperación.

\- ¡Enano! ¡Maldita sea enano! ¡¿Por qué rayos no usaste tu puto borg?!

¿Borg? Ah si, tenía una habilidad como esa je je je supongo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que de verdad quisieras matarme.

\- No... enano...

Tu voz sonó extraña, ¿acaso estabas llorando?

\- Eres un desgraciado. Me robaste el corazón, quería saber que sentías pero con esta asquerosa personalidad no supe como sacarte la respuesta. Pensé que poniéndote celoso lo sabría pero... después de todo la envidia jamás fué parte de ti. ¡Incluso dije que me casaría con él pero nada! ¿Sabes? Acabo de volar en pedazos su patético país y deseaba festejarlo a tu lado. Nunca debí hacer ese estúpido comentario.

Creo que en ese instante me besaste, por desgracia no pude sentir porque casi toda el alma había salido de mi cuerpo. Me abrazaste con mucha fuerza y toqué tu cabeza en mi forma espiritual, me miraste con reproche.

 _\- Lo siento, el rey Solomon me llama. Espero que logres ser feliz._

...

Tiemblo de rabia, mendigo enano vaya que puedes ser cruel. ¿Cómo seré feliz si ya no estás? Me quedaré a tu lado, nada ni nadie me arrebatará tu cuerpo, se siente tan frío. En unos días te alcanzaré porque no haré otra cosa que estar contigo. Nos veremos en el más allá... ah demonios, que gran mentira... no puedo llegar al lugar inundado de luz al que vas.

\- Aladdin... vuelve...

La súplica que el viento se llevó, al igual que todos los bellos momentos que pudo compartir con el inocente magi de ojos zafiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me gusta que el fandom tenga variedad en cuanto a historias pero este fic si que me parte el alma ;~;. Chiquito bebé! Si estuviese en el lugar de Judal también me muero! Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
